


非正常疗愈

by HengoRipley



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Jung Yunho (DBSK), M/M, Public Sex, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: 冷淡(?)伴侣昌珉x性瘾症患者允浩同居设定总之是被DROP里的允浩撩到昏厥的产物爽文 请勿深究细节*热心推荐大家在看文之前去重温一下DROP MV真的拍得太香了*
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 27





	非正常疗愈

最初是在Drop的拍摄片场。

哥哥穿着一体式绛蓝色的服装，看起来贴身又舒适，不跳舞的时候反而显得很乖，根本没有后来在MV里所体现的高傲和挑衅。同样地，与这套衣服相搭配的妆容也在允浩安静的时候显得柔和不少。

唯一的问题在于一体式，这样的服装在他们做爱的时候制造了一些麻烦。

时间紧迫，能找到私密空间已经是个奇迹了，在工作人员结束休息寻找允浩前，昌珉得确保能将哥哥好好地还回去。衣服和场地限制了彼此的想象，骑乘式成为了首选。

允浩扭胯的时候也像在跳舞，不过丧失了那种乖张的力度，大半个身子都贴在昌珉怀里。

“哥，汗味好重哦，” 昌珉紧紧抓着允浩的胯，力气大得仿佛是要在上面留下到明天都不会消失的淤青，“真的有必要搞这么辛苦的拍摄吗？”

“不要分心...”允浩的声音听起来很焦虑，“我不能再在跳舞的时候勃起了，会被发现的...”

昌珉无奈地向上顶胯，弄得哥哥发出难堪的声音，又甜又沙哑。他舔舔允浩的漂亮的下颌，尝到了汗的咸味，后者艰难地呼吸着，仿佛四周的空气正在被渐渐抽干。看允浩实在辛苦，昌珉有点头疼，哥哥紧致的小穴正裹着自己的老二，高热的体温让彼此的身体变成快要融化的蜜糖。

允浩在自慰。他一只手揽着昌珉的脖子，另一只以某种残忍的力道抚弄着阴茎，随着昌珉的每一次顶撞，又会有更多的前液从铃口处溢出，黏稠的体液顺着允浩的手掌淌到腹股沟，和从小穴里挤出来的润滑液混在一起，通过昌珉操他的动作又回到他的体内。

剧烈的快感浪潮般拍打在他的身上。

亲吻是安抚允浩的一剂良药，早在多年前性瘾症伴随着焦虑一同侵袭哥哥身体的时候，昌珉就知道了，虽然清楚这个事实，但昌珉确实不喜欢过于频繁的亲吻，几乎都是允浩主动索吻，他才会老老实实去做。因此当昌珉主动吻上来的时候，允浩非常惊讶，不过在头昏脑胀的状态下，身体给出的反应却是喜悦的战栗，呻吟从他的喉咙深处不受控制地冒出，听起来似乎有点太过兴奋了。

“有那么舒服吗...”昌珉将手掌贴在允浩紧绷的腰上，明显地感受到一阵美妙的律动。哥哥这次的口红尝起来有点甜，哥哥今天也是异常的甜和粘人，有点麻烦，不过在可以接受的范围内。

允浩额前的头发已经完全湿透了，汗水顺着眉骨和颧骨向下流，昌珉又在舔他嘴唇边上的那颗痣了，这让他有点害羞，可是昌珉尝起来又是那么的好，他狼狈地亲吻着弟弟，有点担心待会补妆的时候要怎么跟化妆师解释，但是激烈的性爱又迅速将他这点思绪卷走了。

“昌珉...昌珉...”允浩声音颤抖着，他停下了自慰的动作，抱住昌珉，带着点央求的意味，他说，“帮帮哥...”

虽然他们早该熟悉剧本，但每次哥哥这样向自己撒娇的时候，昌珉都会异常满足，他从口袋里掏出一个安全套给允浩戴上，一边操着这个比自己年长的男人，一边帮他撸——这样的话高潮来临的时候他们至少不会毁了这套衣服。

性事结束后允浩试图拉上衣服拉链时，昌珉能看见哥哥的内裤已经被扯得稍微变形了，要是在以前对方还会抱怨几句，现在已经完全适应了。少量润滑液不受控制地从允浩的大腿内侧淌下来，他有点不自在地用手指擦了擦，正打算找纸巾，外面却传来了工作人员的声音，只好放弃，彻底穿好衣服。高潮的余韵令他的身体有些敏感，但大体上是舒适的。

在离开这里之前，昌珉凑到他的耳边说：“哥，我刚才看到你的另一套服装了...那套军服的款式肯定会显得胸部特别大，本来你的胸就很了不起了，穿上去的话不会害羞吗？”

允浩耳朵变红的速度让昌珉稍稍震惊了一下，在前者能反驳点什么的时候，后者再次开口了。

“如果因为想着我说的话而被煽动到完全跳不了舞，哥就穿着那件衣服来找我吧。”

不然就太可惜了。

-

他们理所当然地在片场做了两次爱，允浩高潮了三次，最后一次的时候他甚至快感觉不到自己的大腿了，不过幸好在那之后还有足够长的休息时间。

虽然被那样煽动了，可是跳起舞来还是非常尽力和用心呢。这期间昌珉一边喝着冰咖啡，一边赞叹地在边上看着，认真地猜测对哥来说性爱和跳舞哪个更重要。

允浩努力将注意力放在舞蹈上，然而身上这套军服真的很令他害羞，等拍摄完第一部分后他紧张地和工作人员一起检查拍摄效果，差点羞赧得把脸捂住，但是又怕被旁边的人看出端倪。昌珉说的没错，就算对于允浩自己来说，这样拍出来的效果也真的很夸张。虽然昌珉的陪伴对他的性瘾症来说就像是一剂镇痛的香膏，但有时候这个年轻人的煽动真的太过火了，一阵焦虑缠上允浩的身体，向上蔓延直至他耳后紧绷的肌肤。

下次他得严令禁止昌珉来片场。

其实是有些疑惑的，以前两个人一起拍摄MV的时候昌珉反而显得很冷淡，完全没有要对哥哥下手的意思，就算清楚允浩发病时的症状，看上去也不会伸出援手。昌珉喜欢在居家洁净的环境里操他，该死的洁癖，允浩有点恼怒地想，丝毫没有意识到自己是处于劣势的那一方。

允浩皱着眉头瞪了一眼昌珉，昌珉回报以一个干巴巴的微笑。

工作人员们纷纷捏了把冷汗，感受到四周漂浮着的微妙气氛——明明刚才哥俩还亲昵地黏在一起。

拍摄个人MV对昌珉来说是一个大问题，尤其是当做这件事的人是允浩时。

伴舞的人数多得令人担忧，正是因为清楚哥哥发病的时候会有多淫乱和不理智，昌珉才放不下心，真的麻烦，允浩被打扮得太漂亮，舞蹈动作又太过色气，简直就像是在大胆地施行某种犯罪。想到这里，昌珉不禁再次深深叹气。

拍摄总共花了两天时间，第一天结束后——由于距离太远——允浩没有回到他们同居的家，而是住在片场附近的临时住所里，昌珉则是被他赶了回去。

当天晚上的电话性爱几乎是可以被预料到的。

说实话，允浩的症状已经比最初几年要轻多了，但是只要有昌珉在，性爱还是多多益善的。当允浩被昌珉隔着手机操得酥软成了一滩水的时候，后者的声音还很镇定，甚至于有些冷淡，年长者一方面觉得委屈，另一方面又因为对方用那样冷漠的声音对自己说下流话而被撩拨到不行。

“真是个麻烦的病人，”昌珉是这么说的，“哥今天被大家看得很兴奋吧。”

高潮后允浩疲惫地蜷缩在被子里，嘟囔着“才没有那回事”。

“哦？真的吗？”昌珉轻笑了两声，“那为什么要在我快睡着的时候给我打电话呢？声音听起来还很不妙...”

允浩小声地抱怨了句什么，昌珉没听清，不过也不在意，他继续说：“之前服兵役的时候也是一样，一旦找到机会允浩哥就会给我打电话吧，真的很辛苦啊...当时明明应该很轻松就能找到交欢对象，却总是硬着头皮忍着呢。”

“因为只想和喜欢的人做爱...”

“啊...”昌珉稍微心动地攥紧了手机，“看来不会轻易输给性欲呢，真不愧是允浩哥。”

“小兔崽子...”允浩羞耻地骂了一声。

“今天在片场你可不是这么叫我的。”

“....”

“虽然这样的哥很可爱，但还是要记得按时吃药哦。”

允浩随意地应了一声，懒洋洋地伸手去够床头的药瓶。

-

在拍摄的第二天，昌珉有自己的事情要忙，因此直到深夜他们才在家里相遇。考虑到哥哥的身体，当天晚上性爱停止，取而代之的是粘腻的亲吻和拥抱，昌珉能感受到允浩身上与常人不同的高热的体温，像烈酒一般灼烧着，传递苦涩的悸动。

不禁让他回想起他们第一次做爱的时候。

在允浩哭得最频繁的那段时间里，就像是为了配合那些不受控制的眼泪，他的身体也随着情绪一起被破坏了，紊乱的生理机能带来的除了充沛的泪水，还有过载的情欲。第一次做爱更像是肉搏，允浩狼狈地求欢，昌珉手足无措地回应，在终于搞明白哥哥是患上了性瘾症之前，谁都不知道事情怎么会发展成这样，也不知道要去看医生，好在毫无经验的两个笨蛋抱着尝试的心态多搞了几次，这极大地安抚了允浩。

思绪回到现实。

现在是DropMV制作完成的第一天，拿到成品的允浩浑身上下都洋溢着热情，他将昌珉按到电脑桌前坐下，自己站在旁边满心期许地播放起视频。

他们最终没能顺利将视频看完，罪魁祸首是第四分钟开头的场景：允浩坐在多个伴舞肩上，底下的伴舞用手掌紧紧地托着他的大腿。

虽然很不愿意承认，但昌珉确实有些吃醋了，对他来说允浩哥全身都是宝，而大腿是他尤为喜欢的部位，饱满又结实，非常紧致又足够柔软，骑乘式做爱会让这种感觉变得尤为明显，当哥哥坐在自己的胯上时，美妙的压迫感足以让彼此都发出叹息。

因此当看到那一幕时，昌珉冷着脸按下了暂停键，允浩像一只聒噪的小鸟一样在旁边叽叽喳喳地叫道：“继续放啊。”

“允浩哥，”昌珉转过头去看他，允浩睁大了眼睛，看起来无辜得要命，这反而更令人气愤了，“没有别人碰过你吧？”

允浩的耳朵立刻变红了，他看了眼电脑屏幕，又看了眼昌珉，有点生气又莫名委屈地拍了一下对方的脑袋。

“亏你小子说得出这种话，真的是...唉气都气死，我每天吃那么多药到底是为了什么啊...”

非常有效地，昌珉原先的醋意和怒气全部都消散了，他赶紧揽住哥哥的腰，一边道歉一边安抚道：“不是不信任哥，是不信任别人....他们可是在所有人都能看到的MV里抓着哥的大腿啊...”

“....”

允浩默默地挑眉。

“....”

昌珉稍微理亏地清了清嗓子。

允浩的心情完全好起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，开口道：“昌珉居然会吃醋吗？”

“怎么样，有被这个事实煽动起来吗？”昌珉抬起头朝着允浩坏笑，一边将手伸进哥哥宽松的上衣里。

允浩抓住他不老实的手。

“安全套用完了...”

“我们可以不用那个。”

“会很难打理的。”

“哥...”

“嗯？”

“我想试试腿交。”

允浩的耳朵变得更红了，这么多年来都是自己在性爱方面提要求，这一次昌珉竟然主动提出想要尝试的东西，这让他莫名紧张起来。

昌珉看到哥哥傻傻地点头答应，预感到今晚对方会很辛苦。

不过令人庆幸的是，真正辛苦的那些日子早已过去。


End file.
